Not Another Brother!
Not Another Brother! is the pilot episode of the series Savvy? Formatting Notes This type of script format is used when writing actual TV scripts. Lines such as "INT. DINING ROOM - EVENING" are called Slug Lines. These are used to establish the setting. INT. is internal (indoors), and EXT. is external (outside). (V.O) stands for Voice Over. This means the character voices that dialog but his or her moving lips are not present in the scene. Plot BLACK SCREEN DAVE (V.O) Sometimes, I feel like I’m from a different world than the rest of my family. SMASH CUT: INT. DINING ROOM - EVENING The Larson family, all 14 members, have managed to cram themselves around one table without complaint. They pass around bowls and plates of various different foods, making this look almost like a Thanksgiving dinner with way too many people over. Everyone seems to be talking at once, laughing and chattering away. At the head of the table is Mrs. Larson, somehow managing to keep all 12 kids under control, which to anyone else would be a monumental task but is so routine to her that she does it without breaking a sweat. MRS. LARSON So, kids, how was your first day of school? RHODRI It was alright. Everyone starts speaking quickly, their lines overlapping each other and the edges, in a rather heated way. EGLANTINE All my teachers pronounced my name wrong again. It’s Eg-lan-TEEN, not Eg-lan-TIEN. HUHUEWAHEHLE At least your teachers tried. URIAN Nobody even remembered my name! Urian only has three syllables, it’s not that hard! FAWN My teacher thought I was joking when I said my name’s Fawn. Rhodri notices his little 4-year-old sister next to him is stinking her finger in her mashed potatoes. He pushes her hand away. (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 2. RHODRI Zytka, cut that out. AMADEA Everyone in my class keeps calling me Amanda. It’s Amadea! LOCKE LUISTER My teacher couldn’t My teacher couldn’t remember my name and kept remember my name and kept getting me mixed up with getting me mixed up with Luister! Luister! They glare at each other. LOCKE LUISTER Hey, I was gonna say that! Hey, I was gonna say that! ALPEREN My teacher is convinced that Yentele’s name has a silent E. YENTELE Yeah! MRS. LARSON So, how was your first day, Dave? Everyone goes silent and turns to look at Dave. He hangs his head slightly in embarrassment. DAVE (V.O) A worldowhere people have normal names. DAVE Uh, it was... fine. RHODRI Teacher butcher your name at all. DAVE ...nope. Everyone resumes chattering. Fawn sneers at Dave before turning to talk to Huhuewahehle. A few shots of what’s going on around the table: (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 3. Urian is playing with an action figure of some red and yellow winged monster, which looks suspciously like Jetray, making it fly around his head with loud sound effects. Huhuewahehle shushes him. Amadea puts her barbie doll up on the table and brushes it hair a few times with a little comb. Fawn is texting under the table. Locke and Luister keep eating in unison, which is annoying them, and keep trying to not by the always end up synchronized. Yentele and Alperen whisper to each other, then try to eat at the same time in perfect unison. They mess up pretty bad. AMADEA Mommy, where’s Daddy? MRS. LARSON Still at work, hon- Suddenly, the door opens. Half of the kids look up as their dad walks into the kitchen. RHODRI (amused) Well, speak of the devil. MR. LARSON Hey kids, hi honey! I’m home! Mrs. Larson gets up to greet him, kissing him on the cheek. She looks giddy, more giddy than what makes sense for someone whose husband just came home. MRS. LARSON (excited) Honey, isn’t there something you’d like to tell the kids? MR. LARSON In fact there is. (calling back towards door) Come on in! To Be Completed... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Binkatong Category:Savvy?